memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Spies and Traitors Among the Good/Chapter 1
The Intrepid is docked at Starbase 157 along the Romulan Neutral Zone border as worker bees are swarming around the ship repairing the damage the ship sustained in the attack. In his office Typhuss is in front of Fleet Admiral Akaar. Weapons, engines, shields, power grid and other systems are offline Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Akaar. He looks at him. We were attacked by a Lucian Alliance ship, sir, it came out of nowhere Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Akaar. Admiral Akaar looks at him. Its as if they knew that the Intrepid would be there, I can't explain it Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Akaar. Admiral Akaar looks at him. Or you fell for their trap like always Admiral Akaar says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I don't think so, sir and you don't know me that well Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Akaar. He looks at him. From what I read is that you don't care about the chain of command nor listen to your superiors when they say no and you're reckless Fleet Admiral Akaar says as he looks at him. He looks at the Admiral. You give wrong orders and you expect me to follow that order, when I know its wrong and I'm not a by the book type officer and I do care about the chain of command Typhuss says as he looks at Akaar. He looks at him. I give orders that are RIGHT and you don't listen to them I'm warning you the next time I give an order I expect you to follow it DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! Fleet Admiral Akaar says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Yes sir Typhuss says as he looks at Akaar. Akaar looks at him. Dismissed Fleet Admiral Akaar says as he looks at him. Typhuss leaves his office. The Intrepid is docked with worker bees repairing the ship. In main engineering Commander Torres is a bit worried about the starbase repair teams. Typhuss walks into main engineering and walks over to B'Elanna. Something wrong B'Elanna Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. The repair teams are trying to remove our upgrades HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT ASGARD POWER CONDUIT, IT WAS A GIFT B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss then shouts at one of the repair workers. Typhuss folds his arms smiling. What are you snickering about? B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You are having fun Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. Typhuss walks over to the repair workers. Hey, stop that and don't remove these Asgard upgrades and this is my ship, you don't get to decide what goes Typhuss says as he looks at them. Then the lights start flickering. Damn it I'm gonna kill these repair workers B'Elanna says as she climbs up the ladder to one of the jefferies tubes. Typhuss leaves engineering snickering. In his ready room Typhuss looks out the window at the drydock and the tenth fleet next to the starbase, and the picture of him and his family at their home on Bajor he then records a personal letter to the family of Ensign Paul Yeager who was killed in the battle. Mr. and Mrs. Yeager, by the time you get this letter, Starfleet will have already told you about Paul, since I was his commanding officer, I wanted to add my personal condolences, I didn't want to face the fact that someone so young, with so much promise, could just be gone but I'm facing it now, he was a great Starfleet officer, he won't be forgotten Typhuss says as he records the letter. He records another personal letter to the family of Crewmen Nicole Samuels who was also killed in main engineering keeping the reactor coolant from killing the rest of her shipmates. Mr. and Mrs. Samuels, by the time you get this letter, Starfleet will have already told you about Nicole, since I was her commanding officer, I wanted to add my personal condolences, I didn't want to face the fact that someone so young, with so much promise, could just be gone but I'm facing it now, Nicole saved her shipmates from reactor coolant, she was a hero and a great Starfleet officer, she won't be forgotten Typhuss says as he records another letter. On the bridge Commander Madden is sitting in the Captain's chair thinking about the 14 officers that were killed in the battle with the Alliance.